bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Panty Piñata Polarization
"The Panty Piñata Polarization" is the seventh episode of the second season of the sitcom The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on November 10, 2008. Summary Penny and Sheldon go to war with each other. Meanwhile, Howard and Raj decide to track down the house where the models from are staying. Extended Plot The boys were playing Klingon Boggle when Penny barges in to watch ''because she didn't pay her bill, Sheldon continues to play while everyone else watches the show, but she ended up returning to her apartment announcing she will be paying her cable bill as she couldn't stand Howard's remarks about the women on the show. Leonard comes back with everyone's food to watch ''America's Next Top Model, while Howard and Raj mark the s and landmarks to track down the house of the models. Despite her earlier announcement, Penny comes over to watch TV as well. Penny, in a feat of hunger, attempted to eat one of Sheldon's s, but she conforms with the other's desperate advice to put back the onion ring. Sheldon sees right through it and the guys rat Penny out. Sheldon then announces that she has two strikes. After she took a stand metaphorically against Sheldon by sitting in his spot, she got her third strike and was banished from the apartment. The following day, the boys are at the Cheesecake Factory and Penny comes to take everyone's order excluding Sheldon. When inquired, Penny explained he was banished from the Cheesecake Factory because he had three strikes. But after Sheldon discussed with Penny's manager, Sheldon got his order. Penny dared Sheldon to eat it, implying she has done something to it. Howard and Raj announce they have succeeded in locating the house that host the models for the TV show America's Next Top Model. Penny, who can't piggy back on Leonard and Sheldon's wi-fi, shows the boys a message of Sheldon that tells Penny "she can either set up her own wi-fi or apologize to him". Howard tries to help her but was intercepted by another message from Sheldon and the boys are awarded an additional strike. Next, Sheldon goes out of the house and bumps into Penny who is waiting for him, she then hints that he may be unable to do his laundry today even though it's Laundry Day for him. When Sheldon got to the Laundry room, every washing machine is occupied and he feels frustrated. Soon, Penny comes knocking aggressively imitating his knock and asks where is her laundry. Sheldon then asks if she has left her laundry unattended despite the sign warning her against it. Sheldon then shows Penny out the window, that her laundry is on the telephone wires. He tells her that if she wants her laundry back, she'll have to play "Panty Pinata". Leonard, who witnessed the whole incident, decides to put an end to this war by giving Penny what he describes as Sheldon's : his mom. Howard and Raj have confirmed that they are in possession of the address of the models' house. Sheldon's mother suddenly calls him and reprimands him about his behavior with Penny, she also tells him to apologize to Penny. Sheldon apologizes to Penny, returned her laundry, rescinded her strikes and remove his banishment upon her from his apartment. Finally scene, Howard and Raj made their way to the house of the models and managed to bluff their way in. Notes *'Title Reference: '''The title refers to a sarcastic remark made by Sheldon as to how Penny can retrieve her laundry from the telephone wires across the street. *Chuck Lorre vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=225 *This episode was watched by 10.01 million people. Critics "Episodes like this speak to you as a viewer. They tell you that the premise of the episode was to have Penny and Sheldon argue. It wasn’t about their respective characters or their relationship, the writers just thought it would be funny. That’s fine on occasion but much of this season has felt like that. “What can we make Sheldon do this week?” It’s frustrating because episodes like this have no real purpose and when they aren’t very funny they irritate." - The TV Critic's Review Quotes '''Penny': What was my first strike? Sheldon Cooper: March 18. You violated my rule about e-mailing me internet humor. Penny: What? Sheldon Cooper: That picture of a cat who wants to "haz cheezburger"? Penny: But everyone loves LOLcats. They're cute, and they can't spell, because they're cats. ---- Sheldon Cooper: You can't do that. Not only is it in violation of California State law, it also flies in the face of Cheesecake Factory policy. Penny: Well, there's a new policy: No shoes, no shirt, no Sheldon. Howard Wolowitz: I bet we can sell that sign all over Pasadena. ---- Penny: [to Sheldon] Oh, honey, the buses don't go where you live, do they? ---- Sheldon Cooper: Woman, you are playing with forces beyond your ken. Penny: Yeah, well your "ken" can kiss my Barbie. ---- Penny: [Referring to her underwear] How the hell did you get them up on that telephone wire? Sheldon Cooper: When you understand the laws of physics, Penny, anything is possible. And may I add, "Mwah, ha, ha." Penny: Get them down. Sheldon Cooper: Apologize. Penny: Never! Sheldon Cooper: Well then may I suggest you get a very long stick and play panty piñata (Title Reference). ---- Sheldon Cooper: [in a computer message] Hello, puny insects. As a consequence of your efforts to circumvent my will, everyone is awarded one additional strike. Leonard Hofstadter: Thanks a lot, Howard. Howard Wolowitz: What are you complaining about? I'm the one who has to take the class again. ---- Penny: [after Leonard gives her Sheldon's "kryptonite", which makes even her uneasy] I know I said I wanted to hurt him, but this? Leonard Hofstadter: It'll shorten the war by five years and save millions of lives. ---- Leonard Hofstadter: Penny, you don't want to get into it with Sheldon. The guy is one lab accident away from being a supervillain. Penny: I don't care. I was in Junior Rodeo. I can hogtie and castrate him in sixty seconds. Howard Wolowitz: No need to neuter the nerd, I can get you back online. ---- Penny: Leonard, remember when I said it was on? Well now it's Junior Rodeo on. Trivia *This episode shows the four guys playing Klingon Boggle, a game that's only been referred to in the past, but never seen. *Klingon words used in this episode, and their English translations: **poH - period of time **potlh - something important **puchpa' - washroom (Note: mispronounced as puHpa') **chor - belly **neHmaH - **bIlughbe' - meaning "you are wrong". Sheldon's reaction to Howard's "kreplach". **Qapla' - literally "success"; Sheldon uses this word to announce the starting of a game, probably meaning "(wish you) success". **Qochbe' - to agree **loH - administration **maH - ten **chergh - to tolerate ::(The Klingon Dictionary) *The group gets introduced to the television show America's Next Top Model ''. This episode, though based on the fact that people mention both "Anaïs" and "Giselle" as models on the show. Cycle 4 of America's Next Top Model had a guest star of Anaïs Lombard, and Cycle 1 had a model named Giselle Samson, but no season of that show seems to have both together, meaning ''The Big Bang Theory was not actually referencing a particular season of that show. ''Gallery'' 640px-Big Bang Theory Klingon Boggle.jpg PPP.jpg Panty Piñata.jpg PPP12.jpg PPP11.jpg PPP10.jpg PPP8.jpg PPP7.jpg PPP6.jpg PPP5.jpg PPP4.jpg PPP3.jpg|You're Ken can kiss my Barbie. PPP2.jpg PPP1.jpg Category:Season 2